


Up North

by MarieITNO98



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Travel, rain and sunlight, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieITNO98/pseuds/MarieITNO98
Summary: "I never thought of Elio Germano. Not even for one second. I thought of Elio Perlman."or the one where Nico takes Marti on a weekend trip up North to the little town where a very special movie was filmed.





	Up North

**Author's Note:**

> Hey 
> 
> Am I the only one who thinks Nico and Marti would be head over heels for Call Me By Your Name?  
> Nico is, for sure ;)  
> I don't even know what this fic is, to be honest. I wanted it to feel like a dream sequence even though it's all real.  
> I have this feeling that the CMBYN and Skam fandom are basically the same people so I hope you can understand the references.  
> This turned out a lot more cheesier and fluffier than I expected.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and all mistakes are mine

Go and love someone exactly as they are. And then watch how quickly they transform into the greatest, truest version of themselves. When one feels seen and appreciated in their own essence, one is instantly empowered. - wes angelozzi

A few spots of tomato sauce here and there on the otherwise empty plates.  
The pasta package thrown into the trashcan, stuck between the lid.  
Dry noodle crumbles on the dark wooden floor, smashed under bare feet, eager to find their way to the bed.  
Their bagpacks still in the spot where they left them by the door after the long train ride.  
Sweater, pants and socks spread across the room.  
A candle is casting a flickering light onto the old walls with the beautiful, delicate wallapper. The storm outside has been raging for hours. Thunder rumbling and lightning bolts illuminating the dark sky.  
Through his half opened eyes Martino sees the shadows of their bodies dancing. Moving in synchronicity. Their silhouettes strangely distorted to the point of not even looking human anymore. Two shadows melting into each other.  
He's kneeling on the bed, hands gripping onto Nico's waist.  
The sounds spilling over Nico's lips mix with the thunder and rain, his body shuddering with pleasure and flinching every time a loud rumble disturbs the night.  
One of the window is open, the curtains move in the wind, occasionaly touching them, a light feathery touch that makes Marti's toes curl. Occasional raindrops are flying inside the room, mixing with their sweat, cooling their heated bodies. Marti feels like he's in the eye of the storm, it's all muted and the images are blurry.  
However, his sense of touch seems hightened.  
The movement of Nico's muscles under his hands, the soft mattress that his knees are digging into, the sweat running into his eyes, Nico's spine, his warm skin and the bones underneath it.  
Nico unclenches his fist to find Marti's free hand and grab it, to ground himself, to let Marti know he needs him, needs to feel his hands, his reassuring touch.  
It's loud and quiet at the same time.  
When the last lightning bolt has shot across the sky, they both collapse down and ly next to each other, chests heaving, eyes closed.  
"Hold me." Nico whispers.  
Marti runs a hand through Nico's hair, grabs a handful of it, gently tilting his head back and kisses him on the mouth while wrapping his other arm around him.  
After minutes of comfortable silence, Nico turns to look at Martino.  
"Do you wanna go to the lake tomorrow?"  
"Sure. Maybe we can rent bicycles?"

 

His feet loose their grip on the pedals more than once. Eager to keep up, to pass the bicycle in front of him. To pick up speed, let himself loose in the cold air, fly up to the sun high above their heads.  
It's too cold to put his jacket in the backpack and too warm too keep it on.  
Sweat running down his face. Greedily drinking half of the water bottle, splashing it in his face and feeling the air cool his skin.  
Seconds turn into minutes, minutes turn into hours, time slowly flowing by like a lazy stream then suddenly fast as a mountain spring, bubbling and splashing.  
Cold wind making his eyes water.  
Fields and fields and forests and forests.  
Can you fall in love more with the same person more than once? Every day? For the rest of your life?  
Nico turning around to face him, eyes sparkling. The bicycle swerving dangerously.  
The wind playing with his black hair. He is pointing at churches and villages.  
Yelling names of plants and birds Marti hasn't even heard of.  
Embracing him in a hug when they stop, pressing a kiss on his temple.  
Can you fall in love with the same person every minute of every day?  
Can you always find something new about them?  
Something you haven't noticed before?  
That makes your heart flutter and your breath hitch?  
This is how he wants to feel for the rest of his life. This is how he feels when he is with Nico. Floating yet grounded. A swirl of colors and images, emotions that set his body on fire and make his heart larger than he thought was possible.  
Exhilerating, deliberating, steady and calm all at once.

 

"Do you ever read something and you feel like you have found a piece of your soul?"  
Nico is sitting next to Marti on their picnic blanket, eyes wide and cheeks glowing.  
His scarf loose around his neck and gloves tossed in the basket of his bicycle.  
He looks alive, vibrant, happy and so gorgeous.  
"Definitely. Authors always put a part of their soul in every work they write." Marti smiles at him, "Painters too."  
"True. One day I'm going to paint a picture for you."  
"What kind of picture?"  
"It will be a surprise."  
"You love suprises, don't you?"  
"Isn't unexpected joy the meaning of life?"  
God, he could listen to him talk about poets, paintings and joy all day long.  
They are alone. Sitting on the shore of the lake.  
Eating cookies and sipping hot tea while pretending to be interested in the lake when all they do is steal glances at one another.  
When was the last time he checked the time?  
He hasn't felt this content since the night all those months ago when he had sat behind Nico on the bicycle, hands outstreched, unable to believe how happy he was.  
"Are we going to have sex here?"  
Nico looks genuinley surprised, "You have watched the movie, haven't you?"  
"No, only the trailer. I want to watch it with you together. There is a sex scene right here,  
I think. It looks like one."  
Nico carresses his hand, gently and almost absendtmindedly, staring at the water.  
"Two people slept here together, yes, but not with the kind of love that I feel for you. That happened somewhere else."  
Marti can feel blush creeping in his cheeks.  
"I guess, we have to go there too, then."

 

"Can we make pasta tonight too?"  
Marti holds up a package of Barilla Farfalle, standing in one of the aisles of the small supermarket. "And ice cream for dessert?"  
"Yes. I could eat pasta every night until I die."  
"Who doesn't?"  
"Can you believe it's our last night here?" Nico's hand searching for Marti's, squeezing it.  
"Thank you for taking me with you, Ni."  
"As if I would have taken anyone else. Maybe the squad but that would have been awkward, don't you think?"  
"I don't even want to think about. There is no room in the Airbnb anyway."  
Martino blushes at his own words while thinking about last night. "It's good we are alone."

 

The light is golden. No trace of the storm last night. The fassades shining brightly.  
A sudden wave of affection for his home country overcomes Martino, almost taking his breath away. How lucky he is. How beautiful the world is, how beautiful their little part of the world is. What a magical place this must be in the summer or spring, when it is already so gorgeous in the winter. Maybe they can come again, when he has finally watched the movie.  
Suddenly there is a different sound in the evening air. He can't quite grasp what it is as first.  
Nico stops and turns around to him, his face one beaming smile.  
A piano.  
It's sounds wavering out of one of the opened windows, floating through the narrow streets, over the cobble stones, mixing with the church bells and the chatter on the Piazza.  
"May I?"  
Martino hesitates for one second, fear of being caught ever present.  
Then he takes Nico's outstreched hand.  
Time is standing still. The houses and stone walls are still there, but it's all blurry. All he can focus on is the hand gently holding his own, the serious look on Nico's face,  
the depths of his eyes and their steps slowly aligning.  
He is being swept off his feet. Literally. Swirling around, the beautiful piano piece in his ears. He closes his eyes, lets Nico guide him.  
It doesn't matter that they can't dance. It doesn't matter that people can see them.  
All his fears are gone and for this one moment he feels free. Not worrying about the next minute or the next ten years.  
Is this how life is supposed to feel?  
Is this what he had been waiting for all his life?  
In the last light of the day they walk home, Marti feeling as light as a feather and more in love with Nico than ever before.

 

The dishes in the sink are still dirty. Crumbled dry noodles on the floor.  
Nico's legs on either side of Marti's body. Wearing nothing but boxers.  
Strong, slow strokes from the shoulderblades all the way down to his hips.  
Determinded yet gentle. Marti looses track of time once again and hopes he doesn't come from just this massage.  
Curtains drawn close, candles throwing shadows on the walls.  
The empty ice cream tub next to the bed.  
Soft kisses against his spine.  
The sound of the piano as an echo still in his ears.  
When he can't wait anymore he tries to turn around, tugging at Nico's underwear, pushing it down halfway but Nico flinches and grabs his wrists.  
"No, stop."  
"You don't want to? You deserve some attention after this massage."  
Nico looks down, almost ashamed. He loosens his grip on Marti's wrists.  
"I don't want to tonight. I- ."  
Looking away, avoiding his gaze. Clearly anxious, his body tense.  
"I don't want to, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression with the massage and all, but I don't-"  
Marti pulls Nico's boxers up again, gently rubbing his sides. "Hey."  
He takes his hand, " Hey. Hey. Never ever be afraid to say no, alright?"  
Nico nods but it's clear he doesn't believe it.  
"I mean it, Nico. We don't need to have sex. Not tonight, not tomorrow. I don't have to go down on you, you don't have to go down on me either, okay? I don't mind doing something else. Look me in the eye, I mean it. Never ever be afraid to say no, Nico, never."  
Nico glances at him. His expression softens and he looks relieved.  
Like this is the first time someone says this to him.  
"Can we talk instead?"  
"Sure. Right here or...?"  
He points to the porch.  
Marti nods. "Let me get my sweater." 

"Were you afraid to come here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Going on a trip with me again."  
Marti takes a long drag of the cigarette they are sharing, its smoke disappearing into the cold night. "There's no place I'd rather be."  
"But what if I mess up again. We are only an hour away from Milan."  
"You didn't mess up. And Milan is your favorite city, so it's actually kinda cool that we're so close to it, we still haven't seen everything. But for now, let's not worry about what could go wrong and focus on what could go right. How about you finally tell me why you didn't think of Elio Germano? What makes this town, this movie so special to you? Tell me about it."  
"You sound like a hippie guru or something." his voice is nothing but affection and he's smiling.  
"I'm your personal hippi guru. Please ly down on the couch, Mr Fares." Marti points at his lab. Nico lies his head down and Marti starts combing through his hair.  
"What do you want to talk about, Mr Fares?"  
Nico giggles and it might be the most beautiful sound Martino has ever heard.  
"About this boy I love very deeply."  
"Ahhhh, it's always about love, isn't it, Mr Fares?"  
"I guess you're right, Doctor Hippie," he can barely contain his laughter. "I want to tell him why I took him on a trip to the location where one of my favorite films was  
filmed," ,suddenly he looks serious, "but I am scared."  
"Why are you scared?" Marti is almost whispering by now, his fingers gently carressing Nico's hair, "What are you scared about, Nico?"  
He kisses his forehead and Nico closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.  
"I never thought of Elio Germano. Not even for one second.  
I thought of Elio Perlman. Of the love story I was sure I would never have.  
Of a desire to be with someone it physically hurts, of long sleepless nights, of a place only for us where we can look at the stars and the moon.  
This town is good for my soul, I feel at peace. This is why I wanted you to come.  
To show you that you make me feel the same. That you are more important to me than you'll ever know, Martino."  
Warmth spreads through Marti's body. Unable to express his feelings with words he kisses him on the check.  
"I don't really know why I was scared. Maybe that you wouldn't understand it?"  
Marti pulls Nico up until they are both kneeling and wraps him in a hug.  
"I did. I did understand it. This trip is amazing, even more now that I know how much it means to you."  
The kiss that follows is slow, tender. No rush, just lips on lips, hearts beating in synchronicity.  
"Do you wanna go to Milan tomorrow? I bet you can show me a lot more things. Only if you want, of course."  
They look at each other. Marti almost misses the small nod. 

 

It's past midnight when Nico starts to feel tired. He looks down and smiles.  
Marti is asleep, curled into a ball in his arms. His features relaxed. Softly breathing in and out. Nico can feel his heart beating under the palm of his hand and he knows that this is what keeps him going.  
Love is not, Nico has decided, about age, hair color or body type. What matters is with whom you can dance in the rain, trust with your secrets, kiss with passion and fall in love with every minute of every day for the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to the town where CMBYN was filmed and it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen.  
> Also very close to Milan which is an amazing city.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 and thank you for all the kudos and comments on my last fic <333
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated <3333 :))


End file.
